Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 35
Synopsis Neptune continues to ask if Rei Ryghts is there. She thinks Rei is spacing out. Taking a closer look at the corpses of monsters, the goddesses are impressed with Rei's work. Nepgear runs over to Rei to thank her for saving her life. She reaches to Rei and asks if her injury from the arrow has healed. Rei releases a bit of her power and pushes Nepgear away. Neptune grabs her sister and Rei tells her not to come near her. Rei threatens them telling them that if they come any closer, she cannot guarantee that they'll kep their lives. Nepgear asks Rei what's wrong while Neptune wonders if Rei has become a baddie. Rei begins radiating power then glides away to a tower and locks herself away. Neptune wonders what is wrong. Gust reaches the goddesses, and is tired. She asks if anyone has been hit with the skull-shaped arrow. Neptune asks if that means the arrow belongs to her. Gust confirms that the arrow is called the berserk arrow and it was stolen from her shop. Anyone hit with the berserk arrow will have both their mind and body awoken but if someone with weak mental fortitude is struck, terrible things can happen. Noire guesses that explains Rei's strength. Gust asks what Rei was saying before she was hit with the arrow. Nepgear tells her it was that she has no palce here and no one needs her. Gust explains if that is the case, then those feelings are amplified by the berserk arrow. This effectively makes Rei the strongest neet in the universe. Rei locked up in her tree tower is moping. She thinks they are all looking down on her, they do not care nor understand her feelings. Gust tells the goddesses at this rate, Rei's heart will be totally crushed and she will cease to function in society. If that is the case, Neptune realizes they all have to work together to save her. The other goddesses agree. Rei takes a peek outside then hears knocking. Neptune shoots out that they have finished the quest so they should head home together. She tries to entice Rei with pudding. Rei tells her to shut her filthy mouth and to stop acting like her friend. She knows they laugh and belittle her behind her back. Rei tells Neptune she serves Neptune no purpose and she has no reason to exist so Neptune should just leave her alone. Neptune sees that this is serious. Nepgear tells her sister that she does not think they can just persuade her to come with them. Neptune understands, and puts on some glasses. She is determined as Counselor Nep to get Rei out of her room using any means necessary. Neptune puts on a motherly wig and leaves food outside Rei's tree house. She worries that Rei might be hungry so she will just leave this out for Rei and tells her she is free to eat up when ever she feels like it. Rei quickly takes the plus-shaped hotdog and eats it. She then leaves the puts the plate back outside and returns to her tree house. Noire tells Neptune she is right that Rei is hungry. With that Neptune's next plan is to lure her out with a big barbecue party right in front of her door. The goddesses have the barbecue with Neptune being as loud as she can to lure out Rei. Rei stares out her door with some drool. Neptune notices this and Nepgear tells her this is her chance. Neptune will leave some meat out as bait to lure her outside. The goddesses feign going home while leaving some food out in an incredibly obvious trap. Noire does not believe this will draw her out. However, Rei does come out and begins eating the barbecue thus trigger the trap. Rei quickly shatters the trap and zips back home. Neptune can't believe that did not work. Nepgear is unsurprised by this and Neptune realizes this will be harder than she thought. Nepgear tells her they should think of a different plan. The next plan is lure Rei out by having a fun time right in front of her. They brought a vinyl pool and change into their bikinis. Neptune ups the ante by promising extra service to Rei as she strips off her bikini. Noire flustered, asks Neptune if she thinks seducing her will work. Neptune explains that she never knows, Rei might be of the yuri persuasion. Next Neptune, Noire and Blanc tried taunting her into a fight. After that, they tried an intervention with Vert as the counselor. Since all of them failed, Noire wonders if they should head back. Neptune refuses and will not allow Rei to become a neet. They are her friends so they will save her. Nisa arrives and sees the problem they are having. Gust and Nisa set up a sub-branch of Gust Burger. Nepgear is not sure about this because this was the restaurant Rei was fired from, it may traumatize her even more. Nisa calls out to Rei the newbie for help as the customers are gathering up. Rei leaves her house and tells them she is on her way. Nisa thinks what Rei needs right now is confidence. She assures Neptune that Rei will be fine. Nisa tells Rei that she will deal with the customers while Rei will deal with the burgers. If Rei becomes the ultimate burger employee and and overcomes the hurdles of the past, she will regain her self-esteem and there is no way she will become a neet. Rei finishes making her burgers and the goddesses dig in. They find the burgers absolutely amazing. Rei returns to her human form. Nisa tells Rei she is glad, and Rei saved her in those peak hours. Nisa adds that everyone loved the burgers. Rei realizes that she loves seeing everyone's smiling faces and this is where she belong. Nisa tells her there is always a place for her and its right here with everyone. The goddesses tell Rei they love her. Rei hugs Neptune. Everyone returns to the Basilicom. Neptune was worried on whether they going to succeed or not but it turns out Operation Save Rei was a success. Noire reports that they are removing the berserk poison from her in Histoire's room right now. Neptune absently mindedly says that's good as she plays video games. Noire adds that Rei's power is very similar to that of a goddess. Neptune freezes up and wonders if that means there are more goddesses besides the current ones. Neptune relaxes and realizes she can just leave all the work to Rei and play games instead. Noire and Nepgear cannot believe what they are hearing from Neptune. Key Events *Rei quickly retreats to a tree house after rejecting the goddesses *Gust explains that the arrow intensified Rei's strength and feelings of not being wanted and she is at risk of being a neet *The goddesses work together to get Rei back to normal *They fail until Nisa helps her get back her self-esteem allowing her a second chance to become the ultimate burger shop employee New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters